


fucked up

by GinaBina4050



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBina4050/pseuds/GinaBina4050
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we're really fucked up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hurt

They were on the 9th grade trip to Orlando, the trip was 3 days long it had already been a long day, ever since he found out his wife was cheating on him a few weeks ago, everything has been one big blur. He decided to sneak off to a bar down the road from the hotel they were staying in. After a few hours, he was shitfaced drunk. He came stumbling back, walking up the winding staircase to the 4th floor. He hasn't had a decent fuck in over 2 years, ever since he got is wife knocked up for the second time, after she made it clear she didn't want kids in the first place. His fist wasn't going to do it tonight. He needed something more. Someone. And he knew who his victim would be. Tom. He came on the trip. He was the 8th and 7th grade social studies teacher. He was beautiful, he had blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He was so skinny that he was bordering anorexic, and he was 6'5 with a beautiful white smile. To Ryan, he was perfect. Just thinking about Tom gave Ryan a boner. As he stumbled down the hallway to his room, he rubbed his budging erection. He opened the door with his card and walked in, being as quiet as possible. He looked at Tom, he was lying on his to flat stomach, hugging the pillow he was currently lying his head on. He was breathing slowly and gently, unknowing to what was about to happen to him. Ryan went over to Toms bed, laid down and slung his arm around Tom's waist. Tom immidently woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Ryan? What are you doing?” Tom asked, trying to pull away, but not being able to pull out of the other mans grip. “shhh, just relax.” Within a few seconds, Ryan had all of Tom's clothing ripped from his body. Thats when Tom really started to panic. “Ryan, what the hell are you doing!” Tom screamed. Tom was still struggling, trying to free himself from the hands on his hips. “Shut the fuck up and maybe ill be gentle.” Ryan growled. Tom started to struggle again, but it wouldst do, before he became a teacher, Ryan had been in the military for years. All Tom had done was been a construction worker before he got laid off in 2008. Tom was no match when it came to strength. Ryan knew Tom would try to fight him, he pulled the zip tie he brought just in case out of his jacket pocket, and tied Tom's hands above his head. Ryan got off the bed, and started taking off his cloths. Once he was finished, he climbed back over Tom, who was now crying. “Ryan, please don't do this!” Tom cried out. Ryan ignored his pleading, and positioned himself at Tom's unprepared entrance. Ryan let out a moan as he slowly pushed into the tight ring of muscle. Tom screamed, it felt as if he was being ripped apart. “Please! Please! If you're going to do this, than at least use lube! Please Ryan!” Tom sobbed out. “Fine” Ryan mumbled. He got the lotion that the hotel provided and walked back to the bed. “I really should fuck you dry with the way you've been acting.” He squirted some on his fingers and Tom's hole. “Just breath okay? This is going to burn a bit.” Ryan said as he pushed one finger in, Tom immedently clamped down, trying to ward off the intruder, and trying to hold the scream of pain in his throat. He soon added another one and started to scissor him. After a few minutes Ryan decided he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, and slathered his dick with the lube, and put more around and inside Tom's hole. “Look, I need you to relax, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt. And I don't want to hurt you.” Tom wasn't ready for this. “Please re-think your actions Ryan.” Tom cried out, giving it one more shot before they went passed the point of no return. Ryan replied by slowly pushing back into Tom. Once he was all the way in, he held there, wanting to savor the moment. Tom started to cry even harder than before. Ryan pulled all the way out, Tom thought that maybe he thought about it and would stop this madness. He was corrected when Ryan slammed back in. Tom couldn't hold back the scream that ripped from his throat. There was nothing he could do. There was no reasoning with a drunken Ryan. Even though Ryan stretched him and used lube, it still hurt like a bitch, and with each thrust it hurt more. After a few quick and hard thrusts, Tom felt something thick and sticky trickling down his thighs. Blood. He sobbed even harder, knowing his body was being destroyed from the inside. Ryan only thrusted harder, he needed more, he let go of Tom's hips and grabbed his thighs. He tried to pull them apart but Tom was using every ounce of strength he had left to keep them closed. Ryan slapped Tom in the face, leaving the man beneath him, a sobbing and whimpering mess. Tom stopped struggling, Ryan grabbed his thighs and spread them open more, getting a better angle and being able to go even deeper now. He used Tom's blood as lubrication, and Tom's cries were only motivating him. Tom couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something. “Ryan, you're hurting me!” He felt his climax building, he couldn't, wouldn't, stop now. He tightened the hold he had on Tom's hip and quickened his pace. There would definitely be bruises tomorrow. Ryan leaned forward and bit into where shoulder met neck, leaving a dark bruise, to show everyone that Tom belonged to him and only him. He saw that Tom was still crying, he wanted to comfort him, but he was to busy with his own pleasure, so he leaned down and connected their lips, the way lovers would. Tom tried to turn his head sideways but Ryan grabbed his face and forced him to face forward. Tom did the best thing he could think of, bite Ryan's tongue. Ryan jumped up and slapped Tom harder two more times. “You little bitch, you think you're gonna get away with that?” More tears formed in Tom's eyes. “ANWSER ME!” Ryan screamed. He wondered how no one was hearing this. Ryan slapped him again, all the while still fucking him into the mattress. “I SAID ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE WHORE!” He screamed again. Tears streamed down his face as he answer between sobs. “N-n-no.” Ryan quickened his pace again, giving hard, unforgivable thrusts. He would most likely have a limp and be walking weired for the next week. After a few more thrusts, he cummed. He rode out his orgasm and than finally collapsed on top of Tom. After he caught his breath, he pulled out, and watched as blood, seamen, and lube flowed out of Tom. Tom was shaking terribly, it made Ryan's heart ache to just look at him. To look at the once beautiful man that he broke. Ryan ripped the zip tie off his wrists and flipped them both on their sides. Pulling Tom in close until his back hit Ryan's chest, he had his arm wrapped tightly around his waist, watching the bruises appear on his hips. “You did so good baby, im so proud of you.” Ryan said as he planted a kiss on the back of his neck. He only got a sob in return. “Shh, you're safe now, I wont let anyone hurt you, I promise.” Tom only trembled harder and cried louder at that. Ryan wanted to comfort him, so he started slowly rubbling his lower stomach and smiled when he felt Tom relax and lean into him. Once he only heard a sniffle every few minutes, he finally started to relax as well. It took around an half an hour for Tom's breathing to finally even out, the whole time he kept rubbing his stomach. As he finally calmed down, Ryan's hand went higher as he rubbed Tom's stomach. He heard a quiet giggle. He let out his own chuckle at that. Tom had the cutest laugh. He made a promise to himself that he would do whatever it took to make him do it more often. Ryan knew they both needed sleep, they had to get up early the next morning, around 6am. “Goodnight Tom, I love you.” Ryan whispered and once again kissed his neck. All he got in return was the sound of quiet, soft snoring. He pulled in as close as possible, and didn't stop rubbing his stomach until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tom woke up warm, he was being held tight from behind. “Morning sleepyhead” he heard Ryan say from behind him. He remembered what happened last night, he wanted to jump up but the grip on his waist was firm. “You raped me.” Was all Tom was able to choke out before he broke down again. “You know, for a giant you sure do cry a lot.” Tom didn't find the joke funny. “Hey, hey, don't think like that. I have some good news.” You're gonna jump off a cliff? Was all Tom thought of, but he didn't dear say it out loud. “They decided to let us sleep till ten, the zoo is opening late because of the rain.” Tom looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 8:30 flashed on the screen in large, bright red numbers. Tom frowned at that, what if Ryan wanted to go another round. “How'd you sleep?” Ryan asked, concern in his voice. “Would have been better if I wasn't raped.” Tom mumbled. Ryan got angry at that. He grabbed Tom by the hair and pulled back, Tom let out a shriek of pain, more tears came out. “Next time do what I said and don't clench.” Ryan growled. Tom went pale at his words. “N-next time?” Ryan smiled. “We have the whole day, and another night together babe.” At his words, Tom began crying, again. Ryan was almost starting to annoyed with the crying, but he understood, Tom was a softer man, crying was just his go to place. Than Tom started crying even louder when he felt something hard poking into his backside, he also realized they were both still naked. Ryan knew immedently what Tom was now crying about, he would make Tom feel good, he wanted Tom to love him back. “Hey Tom sweety, thats just my morning erection, every guy gets them.” Ryan looked over Tom, his dick was limp. It was only 8:30 but they both needed showers, and he had to help Tom walk, and had to do something he knew Tom would definitely not like. “Come on, we both gotta take showers.” Ryan said as he let go of Tom and got off the bed. Tom rolled over on his back, this gave Ryan time to look at him. His hips were bruised terribly, His thighs were soaked with tried blood and cum. “Take your time getting up, its probably gonna hurt.” Ryan said as he grabbed some cloths out of his suit case and went to the bathroom. “Im taking a shower, if you need me just yell.” Ryan took a quick shower, got dressed, and walked back out. Tom had his clothes by his side and was sitting on his bed. Once Ryan walked over to him, Tom looked up at him with sad blue eyes. “Need help?” Ryan asked. Tom nodded. Slowly with Ryan's help, Tom stood up. He would have fallen back down if Ryan wasn't there to catch him. “It hurts really bad.” Tom said quietly. He was obviously disappointed in himself. “Wanted me to help you shower?” Ryan was surprised when Tom nodded his head, he really wanted Ryan's help. It wasn't much but it was a start. “Come on then.” Ryan hooked one arm under his legs and one under his back, than hoisted him up like a bride. “Ryan.” Tom said as if he was embarrassed, even though no one was around to see. Once they were in the bathroom Ryan set Tom down the sink counter as he started the shower water, making sure it wasn't too hot. He turned to Tom and helped him walk to the shower and climb in. “I can do it from here, thanks.” he mumbled. “Like I said, if you need me, yell. Ill be right out there. Tom nodded and began washing himself. Ryan walked out and looked at the bed. The sheets were full of multiple fluids. Ryan looked through the draws in the dresser, and found an extra pair of sheets. He changed the bed spread and threw the old ones in the corner, he would have to get rid of them. He cleaned up the room a bit and decided to relax. He jumped on his bed and turned on the TV, there wasn't many channels since it was a hotel, so he settled for some show on MTV. Its was about catfishes or something, he was really using it as background noise. The door to the bathroom finally opened around 9:15. Tom walked out with damp hair, jeans, and a white T-shirt. He was walking with a limp, it was noticeable. Ryan walked over to him and helped him to his bed and than sat next to him. “Feeling any better?” Ryan asked him. “Not really, still hurts really bad.” Ryan stood up. “Im gonna go brush my teeth, just sit down and relax, okay?” “Okay.” Tom said, not meeting Ryan's eyes. Ryan was brushing his teeth when he heard the scream. “RYAN!” Than again. “RYAN, HELP!” He ran out of the bathroom to see Tom now sobbing on the floor. Ryan ran over and pulled him into a sitting position, and hugged him. “What happened?” Ryan questioned, worry was heard in his voice. “I w-went to get u-up but than something came out o-of me Tom sobbed into Ryan's chest, Tom held onto Ryan like he was a life line. Ryan let Tom cry until he calmed down, this was the part Tom really was not gonna like. “Lie down on the bed Tom.” Ryan said softly. Tom did as he was told without questioning. Ryan got a towel out of the bathroom and put it underneath Tom's rear. He unbuttoned and unzipped Tom's jeans and pulled them off. Thats when panic spread all over Tom's body, he jerked away from Ryan's touch. “Hey Tom don't worry, im not gonna do anything.” Two voices were fighting in his head. One was telling him to trust Ryan, another was telling him to get as far away from him as possible. He decided to trust Ryan. Ryan pulled off his boxers, and pulled his legs apart. He watched as cum and blood flowed out, it would most likely be like that for a few days. “Im gonna clean you up, but I have to put something inside you to stop the leakage.” Tom looked horrified. “Cant you just clean it all out now?” Tom asked, hope in his voice. “Its in deep, so unless you want fluids leaking out of you all day and having everyone see them, I suggest that you let me do it.” Tom nodded and laid his head back down on the pillow behind him. After Ryan did the best he could with cleaning Tom, he grabbed the bladder control tampon and climbed on the bed, between Tom's legs. “This is going to hurt, I lubed it up a bit, but it'll still hurt. You might wanna hold onto something.” Tom grabbed the pillow from behind him and squeezed his eyes shut. Ryan pushed the plastic purple device inside slowly, watching Tom's face as tears rolled down the sides of his face. “Please don't cry Tom, I hate it when you cry.” Tom squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to stop the flow of tears. “Im gonna push the trigger now okay, im gonna do it fast.” With that Ryan pushed down on the trigger, Tom jerked when it happened and started to wiggle around trying to find a comfortable positions. “Where'd you get this?” Tom asked, eyes glistering with tears. “I got it off a student.” Ryan got Tom a new pair of underwear and jeans since the other ones were now stained. Ryan put the boxers and jeans on Tom and than laid down beside him. “Breakfast is at 10:30, we gotta wake everyone up at around 10. If you wanna stay here and rest, I can do it myself.” Ryan didn't want him to strain himself, unfortunately they were doing a lot of walking today. “No, I need to practice, and find a way to hide the limp.” Ryan checked the time on his phone, it was 9:45. he set an alarm for 10:00, put his phone in his pocket, than wrapped his arms around Tom. “I have an alarm set, we can rest for a little while.” Ryan  
was over joyed when Tom snuggled into his side, and rested his head on his chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is really short, will be updating soon

Ryan got up a few minutes before his alarm went off, he made sure to get up slowly and quietly. He didn't want Tom to come with him, he needed to rest. He slipped his shoes on and set the bedside alarm for 10:25 just in case Tom slept in, but he was pretty sure he'd be back before that. He opened and closed the door as quietly as he could, and walked down the hall to the first room on his list. He only finished 6 rooms when he heard distant footsteps. He figured it was just some other guests who had went downstairs for breakfast. He continued down the hallway, checking his list for the next room, when some grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. “How dare you leave me alone. Do you not want me around?” Tom said, Ryan heard the hurt in his voice. Ryan looked around and once he saw that no one was around and they were away from all doors, he kissed him, nothing fancy, just a peck on the lips. “Of course not, I wanted you to rest, you're going to need the energy.” Tom got an annoyed look. “Oh my god Ryan, I told you im fine.” Ryan sighed, Tom didn't understand that it was going to get worse before it got better. He was worried, if Tom over did it and hurt himself even more, what if he was scared and would never take it willingly. He put that thought aside and leaned in for a kiss, it was long and loving. “Come on, if we don't wake this kids up, they'll never get up.” Ryan said, tugging on Tom's arm, he was aching to hold his hand, but if anyone saw them, they'd get shamed. Not only by the school, but by everyday people who were passing by. Once they were finished waking all the boys up, it was only 10:15. They went back to their room and laid down on Tom's bed. Ryan had to ask the question, it had been bothering him all morning. “Last night you wanted nothing to do with me, why are you being so lovey dovey now?” Tom looked at him and thought for a moment. “Because for the first time in a long time, I woke up feeling safe and warm. My wife wants nothing to do with me. As we speak theres probably some guy in my bed fuc- screwing her. I guess it just feels good to be taken care of.” Ryan was taken aback by his answer. “Thomas, I will always take care of you, I promise.” Ryan leaned in close to his ear and whispered “And if you don't mind, I would like to make love to you tonight.” Tom looked at him with wide eyes, and than a small smile. “Theres nothing I'd love more.” With that, they got up and got ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres no sex.. yet. but theres cuddling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short. 5 will be up soon

After everyone was loaded on the buses, they got ready to leave. Since they were bus three they were last to pull out, and they usually just sat in the parking lot for at least 30 minutes before they ever pulled out of anywhere. Since they were on coach buses it was harder to see them, they sat together in the third row of seats. Ryan was sure no one could see them, he worked up the courage to put his hand on Tom's thigh, when he knew Tom was comfortable he started rubbing up and down, making sure to watch for prying eyes. It was a long day, each chaperone's had a group, so Ryan didn't get to see Tom as much as he would have liked for most of the day. Since the rain was so bad, The principle decided they would spend the rest of the day in the hotel, which was a good thing, because for one, Tom was doing a terrible job hiding the limp. Once they were back on the bus and were sitting together Ryan finally relaxed. “How does it feel?” Tom knew what he was talking about. The tampon. “Hurts really badly, but ill take it out when we get to the hotel.” Tom said the last part with a slight smile, Ryan thought was adorable. For once they were both happy about the noise of the students, this way no one could hear their conversation. Ryan put his hand back on Tom's thigh, and continued rubbing up and down. He knew Tom found it soothing by the way he closed his eyes and melted into the touch. Tom wanted more physical contact, he decided on what he would do. He pretended he fell asleep, than laid his head on Ryan's shoulder once the bus took a sharp turn, making it look like it was just an accident. He felt Ryan turn and kiss his head. After a few minutes he heard someone say “Oh my god, thats so cute. He fell asleep on you.” It was another teacher. “Is it bothering you, because if you don't like it im sure he wont mind moving.” said another. He heard Ryan give a small laugh. “No I don't mind.” The ride back to the zoo was an hour. In that hour he really did fall asleep. He awoke to flashes of phone cameras. “What happened?” He mumbled, he felt a weight on his head, it was Ryan. They both lifted their heads and looked at the two female teachers taking photos of them. “You guys looked adorable, you were cuddling. It would be a sin to not take a picture, plus now we have blackmail.” she said with a smile. When Ryan looked out the window, he saw that they were at the hotel. They got off the bus and headed to their room where they both immedently flopped down on Tom's bed, even though they both slept on it. “We should probably get some rest.” Ryan said as his eyelids drooped down even further. “Yea” was all Tom said. As Ryan was just about to fall asleep, he heard Tom talking. He opened his eyes and looked at Tom who was staring at him with those sad eyes. “What'd you say baby?” Ryan slurred. “I said, aren't you going to hold me?” Oh. Thats why he had the sad eyes. Ryan let out a small laugh, he sat up, pulled off his shirt and than Tom's, then laid back down and pulled Tom into him, so they were spooning. It felt weird spooning someone who was so much taller than him, but he didn't mind. He wrapped one arm around Tom's chest and used the other to rub his stomach. Something he knew Tom loved. They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Ryan woke up around 6:30, he watched Tom sleep for a little while, watching as he made faces while he drempt. He was so cute when he slept, Ryan grabbed his phone from his pocket, and took a photo, forgetting the flash was on. Tom woke up, mumbling something that Ryan couldn't understand. “Did you take a picture of me?” Tom asked as he rubbed his eyes. Ryan giggled, “Yea, you looked adorable.” Tom flipped over so they could face each other. “What time is it?” Tom asked. Ryan looked over Tom's shoulder at the alarm clock, it showed 6:45. “6:45” Ryan knew Tom would be upset. “We missed dinner, what if someone came in here and saw us?” Panic spread across Tom's features. “Don't worry Tom, they didn't. “Theres only one card per room, plus they would have called us if they really cared about where we were.” Ryan said flatly. “Why, are you hungry?” Ryan asked. “No, not really. Just worried about if anyone noticed.” If anyone says anything than just say you fell asleep and your alarm didn't go off, okay?” Ryan asked him. “Okay.” Tom stated. Ryan got up and pulled a shirt and than a hoodie on, than his shoes. “Where are you going?” Tom asked with those damn sad eyes again, Ryan leaned down and pressed his lips to Tom's. “I just gotta go get somethings, ill be back soon. I promise.” Tom still looked sad. “Can we cuddle when you get back?” Tom said with hope. Ryan leaned down for one last kiss before he left. “We can do more than that.” Once he came back up he looked down at Tom. He was so beautiful, and he was all his. With that he blew Tom a kiss goodbye and walked out the door to go find some petroleum jelly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan just wants the good stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SHORT. 
> 
> CHAPTER 6 WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE

Ryan didn't find any at the hotel shop, he decided to run across the street to the ratty little gas station. When he walked in he was greeted by a short Indian man standing behind the counter. After walking around for a few minutes through the isles, he went back up to the counter. “Hey, do you have any petroleum jelly?” The man eyed him for a second and than reached under the counter and pulled out a jar of petroleum jelly, Ryan smiled and thought about it for a second. He was brought out of his thoughts by the man talking. “Will there being anything else sir?” Ryan looked behind him and than made up his mind. “Uh yea, can I have a three pack of condoms.” The man reached back under the counter and pulled out three single packs of condoms. He watched as the man scanned all the items. Damn, 3.00 for one condom. Ryan thought as he watched the prices appear on the little screen above the register. “13.68 is your total.” Ryan pulled out a ten and a five, Once he got his change back, he grabbed the black plastic bag and ran out of the shop and back across the street.


End file.
